The Night After
by Gwento-addict
Summary: In Gwen's Point of View, This Vocalises Gwen's Thoughts and Feelings after Jack Left at the end of COE ,...Enjoy xx
1. He's Gone

**The Night After… **

**Gwen's POV **

I looked out at Cardiff's night sky as Rhys drove us back to our new house, tears still running down my face, my heart shattering as I stared up into the dark blue sky, thinking why did he leave? Was it me?

I Got out of the car slowly, my bump restricting my movement. Rhys took my hand, tears now flooding down my soft cheeks. We stepped into the house, it was terribly quiet, and all I could hear was my whimpering, I am broken.

Rhys sits me down on our big mocha sofa, I hold him, never wanting to let go. We sat in silence. "Why did I join torchwood?" I thought, as I felt our baby moving inside of me, it was the most amazing feeling, because even after all of the shit over the last few months, I had something to look forward too. My eyes became heavy, as I fell asleep on the one I love, his heart beating softly. I felt his soft touch, as he picked me up and carried me up the stairs. He laid me on the bed softly as I felt the softness of the mattress underneath me, my back slowly starting to ache. I felt my top slip off and soft lips on my side and slowly up to the top of my bump. I felt relaxed as I slowly got off to sleep.

"I love you my dear" Rhys whispered into my ear as I replied, "I love you more!" I moaned as I slowly got off to sleep.

**Review x **


	2. Love Like No Other

**The Night after Part 2 **

**Some Sexual Goings On, Enjoy xx **

I opened my eyes the day after to see, an empty side where Rhys normally sleeps, but otherwise I can smell the most gorgeous smell in the world, Rhys had cooked my favourite breakfast. But at the moment I feel to sick to eat it. I slowly lift myself out of bed, my hands being the most important tool in this as I rushed to the toilet, I knelt down on the floor as I felt vomit come up my esophagus and into my mouth as I gagged momentarily, and was sick into the toilet, my head felt clammy and my cheeks went Rose red as I tried to gain control of myself again as I climbed up to the edge of the bath, as I sat, breathing deeply to calm myself before going downstairs to look Rhys in the eye. My hormones get the better of me as I start to cry, I try to hold it in but I just let them flow. Then I travel downstairs into the kitchen where Rhys smiles at me. "Are you okay darling?" he asks, I nod to his disapproval, he knows me, he knows when I'm lying. "Have you been sick this morning?" Rhys asks, but he already knows the answer, I nod again to his approval as I sit down at the kitchen table, my head lowers down onto the table, I just want to curl up and die, Rhys knows I'm not myself, I've never been myself since Ianto but now I'm a completely different person since last night when Jack left me. Rhys looks at me puzzled, he's helpless, I doesn't know what to do to help me, he thinks the scan today will help me, because I will get to know if I'm having a boy or a girl but it doesn't change Ianto's death, also it doesn't change Jack leaving me. I ate my breakfast slowly, I still felt sick, but I had to cope.

I looked through my wardrobe, looking through my old and new clothes, hardly anything fit me from my old clothes its like I'm a beached whale, and I'm still getting bigger. I picked out a top Rhys got me, it had hand prints on and says 'Hands off the bump!' he thought I was funny, I did too. I pulled on my top and pants and got ready.

"Are you ready darling" Rhys asked me as I grabbed my bag. "Yes!" I replied. I got in the car.

We sat in the waiting room in the hospital, I am always nervous when I go for a scan, It just the anticipation of the whole thing, and also it makes me think about the birth and how that's going to go, I'm scared but isn't everybody?

My heart pounded as my name got called, I close my eyes for a second, before Rhys helps me up, as I walk in and greeted by our midwife, I sat down on the bed as she started the procedure. I looked up at the screen as Rhys held my hand, I instantly fell in love with him again, as this is 3D I made sure of it, you can see everything, our baby was sucking his thumb, and it was so encapsulating, and exiting as she hadn't even told us what the sex was yet. "Congratulations, you're having a boy" the midwife said. I turned my head to Rhys, he was so exited and emotional, and then I heard the most amazing noise I have ever heard, my baby's heartbeat, it felt so unreal that I had somebody inside of me growing and living, I feel so lucky.

Tears felt due, I could feel them running down my cheek bones, it was the most amazing moment, even with darkness in the world there is hope, and my hope is my little baby boy, and my gorgeous husband. Me and Rhys walked hand in hand out of the hospital, me with a picture in my hand and the wind blowing my dark brown hair. I was now exhausted, Rhys could see this so we went back home, I got a cup of coffee and sat on the sofa and had a nap while; Rhys put the picture of the scan on facebook. My Parent's have facebook now, my dad is a wiz at computers he says, but he really isn't, but he was the first to comment on the picture.

_**Geraint Cooper**__ - Gorgeous, can't wait to see my little grandson xx _

_**Trina Parfett – **__Aww xx My Little Godson xx Hope Gwen's doing okay Rhys xx _

_**Rhys Williams – **__Thanks xx Yeah She's okay, bit tired tho, you should come round xx _

_**Trina Parfett – **__I will sometime this week xx omg Rhys he has your chubby cheeks_

_**Rhys Williams**__ – Thanks lol, but I don't have that chubby cheeks do I? ___

_**Trina Parfett - **__Hmm Sort of, but there adorable Haha! Xx_

I woke up to find Rhys' eyes glued to the TV, "What's so interesting?" I asked as Rhys looked round "Hmn nothing just rugby scores" Rhys said, "Okay, can I have a cuddle" I asked as Rhys got closer to me. Rhys kissed my stomach intently as the baby kicked, I gasped. "Is he doing them football kicks again?" Rhys asked as I nodded as I laughed for the first time since Jack. Rhys kissed me passionately, I didn't let go, when we had to let go to breathe, I came in for another kiss, we sat there passionately kissing as I went onto his lap and started to take off his shirt, I kissed his neck and he did the same to me as he picked me up and put me against the wall, I grabbed onto his body as I kissed him all over. Then we both moved onto the bedroom, I took all my clothes and off and so did Rhys, we both softly made our way onto the bed, "Be careful with me" I said as Rhys slowly and rhythmically made love to me, it soothed me we kissed passionately as Rhys finished, I moaned with complete pleasure and lust as we both rolled on our side Rhys still firmly inside me, I felt peaceful

As I drifted asleep knowing I had somebody I loved next to me and in-between us was our baby boy, who made me feel alive.

**Review xx**


	3. Waiting

**The Night after Part 3 **

1 ½ months later

I seriously couldn't just sit here and do nothing; this is what Rhys' expects me to do. He says 'You're pregnant you need to relax, do you want to go into labour' he moans and moans about it, its driving me insane, so when he's at work I tidy up, like any wife would do. Until one day I was making the bed, which is a hard task to follow in my condition, and I got caught by a very early Rhys. "What are you doing home?" I asked. "I wanted to see how my darling wife was doing" Rhys said. "Well I'm fine" I said as I tried to reach for a pillow, which I couldn't possibly reach with a giant bump in the way. Rhys tells me that I shouldn't be doing all this work and I should relax, god I've heard it a million times before! This is when I try and walk away and I feel pain rush through my body. I prep myself up with my arms on the bed and breathe deeply, knowing it would all be over soon and I was only a false alarm, but I didn't tell Rhys this, Rhys started to panic as he rubbed my back and mimicked breathing actions before I said. "It's a false alarm you goon!" I laughed, Rhys' face went white I just laughed at him. "It's been happening all day, I've just got to ignore it" I said to a shaken up Rhys. "Okay" Rhys smiled I think he could only handle 1 word sentences. I looked Rhys deep in the eyes and said "my due date is this Friday but I don't want you to worry darling, I'm going to be fine" I said, I think It got the message across to him.

One Week Later…

I couldn't talk this any more, my back is aching and I feel tired constantly, and we have tried everything and this baby isn't moving, I've cried ten times today, as Rhys holds my hand he tries to think alternatives to get this baby out of me, we had a bit of a shock before, as I thought my waters had broken, but I was just being silly. My parents keep 'popping in as they say' to give my advise on how to 'get things moving' but to be quite honest, I'm more scared of the baby's health now than giving birth to him. I don't care if it's so painful I pass out, I don't care if I break Rhys' hand and now I don't care If I need pain killers or not, I just want to hold him in my arms, I've also been warned by the wicked mother in law that this baby will be a big one, because Rhys was, god she really does know how to shit me up, now I'm scared of a giant baby!

Rhys suddenly came in and took me into hospital, and then he tells me I'm getting induced, and I hate needles.

When I sat on that table I felt nervous as the nurse put the needle into my spine, I felt pain as the nurse gave me gas and air for the pain of the needle going into my spine. After it's over I have to sit in a hospital room and wait for any sign of a baby.

**Review xx**


End file.
